Glitches in Hell
by AshGeek
Summary: He drowned. . . She cried. . . She died. . . She found him. . . they killed. . . They went insane. . . They played. . . They found the glitches. . . in what she calls, Hell
1. Chapter 1

"You can never bet me!" The blonde boy yelled to his best friend. He pressed a few more buttons and soon defeated his friend. "Ha I told you so."

"Yah yah," his dirty blonde friend said quite annoyed with him. "That is because you played as Link!" She yelled now standing up.

"Well you played Zelda." He said standing up, just to annoy her.

"You know I don't like to play the princesses!" She said, hand now on her hips.

"But you are one." He smirked.

"Yah, right." She said sitting back down grabbing a bag of chips. "This time I get to be Link."

"Fine," he sighed obviously annoyed and sat back down. They continued to play their games of super smash bros and it was a complete balance. On who would win, and who would lose. However the boy was always ahead of her by one win. They'd play other games, and the same would happened, he'd be one ahead of her. She would never get mad. Only a bit flustered that she can't meet her best friends level. These two where probably the best gamers at their age of twelve.

"Well I should go home," he sighed getting up.

"Why?" Said the girl, her face still glued to the screen.

"It's getting dark." Said the boy, throwing on his green hoodie on. The girl seems the shiver at the word.

"O-okay." She said. She stood up, brushing some crumbs off her. She pulled her friend into a light hug. "Bye Ben."

"Bye Faith," he smirked, hugging her back a bit tighter than she was. They two let go before he walked out her back door and went threw the forest located behind her house. She went up stairs to her room and got a raven black, with the slightest hint of navy, hoodie. She went back into her gaming room only to here multiple people yelling. She rushed to the back off her parents house, fearing only the worse. Her eyes fell upon a group of older boys, surrounding a younger one. They all pushed the younger one around and laughed as he tried to escape. She rushed over to them and tried to break to circle of boys.

"Let him go!" She yelled over and over again. One The bigger ones turned to her.

"Oh, look. It's the little bitch." He said to her. His words not hurting her. These boys had always bullied her and her friend, whom was the boy in the circle. Never for any particular reason, just to do so. However Ben always inferred it was because of their love for gaming. Faith always seemed to shrug it off.

"Let him go," she yelled,clutching her fist.

"Or what?"

"I'll- I'll, I'll kill you!"

"Haha," he snickered. "Throw him in the lake." The others grabbed Ben's arms and legs as he attempted to squirm out of their grips. They put a gag on him, to muffle his screams and chains on his wrist. Faith tried to rush to him and help, but the boy in front of her grabbed and threw her to the wall of her house. The boys there him into the center, and deepest part of the lake. The older boys walked off all laughing. She gasped and ran into the lake, trying to save her friend, knowing he hadn't learned to swim properly. She swam to the center as her friend sank deeper and deeper. She saw him and swam close to him trying to grab his hand. Something grabbed her foot and pulled her up.

"B-Ben, h-he, he's drowning!" She cried. The person who grabbed her look at her extremely concerned. The male figure nodded and swam downwards. Her parents rushed outside and found their daughter crying in the middle of the lake. Her father made a mad dash to his daughter. He dragged her to the shore as she struggled in his grib, trying to swim downwards. She screamed as tears ran down her face. Her parents tried to talk to her but she heard none of it.

-.-

"Some one went after him." She told the police the following day. "I tried to s-save but I couldn't. That w-water was too cold."

"Faith, no one went after him." Spoke the female police officer.

"Yes! Someone did." She yelled trying to hold back tears.

"No, no one did. It was probably a hallucination. That tends to happen with a lack of oxygen."

Faith sighed and looked at her game.

"Can you describe the person that tried to save Ben?"

"No face, white skin, a tux, and black tentacles. It sounds like a hallucination now that I think about it." Faith sighed looking down at her hands folded in her lab.

"Thanks for you co-operation sweetie." The lady said turning around. She walked to the girls parents. "She might need therapy."

"What?" Her mother spoke.

"She's just lost her best friend, right in front of her. That's quite a lot to indore as a twelve year old. It is hard enough with just his death."

"She'll be okay, will she?"

"Most likely, but it was the fact she had hallucination of a beast that might cause her to go insane."

"Yes," said her father. "We'll see what we can do."

"Thank you for your time." The police officer said as she walked out of their house.

-.-

No one was tried with any account of murder, due to the fact no one was at the scene besides Faith. And they couldn't charge her of anything.

-.-

"Sir keep it, he is your grandson." Faith told the old man.

"How about you finish it for him. I now how much her loved that game," the old man said handing her back the game cartridge. She looked down at it, her best friends name written on it in all caps.

She walked to her house and out it in her Nintendo 64. She looked at the screen and went all the way to the profiles. The look of saddens in her blue eyes was overwhelming.

 **BEN**

She nearly cried and out of saddens, anger, guilt, and every ounce of emotion she had that blocked her from what was really happening. She added on word to that profile screen. . .

 **Drowned**

-.-

Years later, Faith was out into mental therapy after getting slight schizophrenia at the age of fifteen. She grew slightly insane, but no one ever saw it. You could ask anyone, she was just a depressed girl, obsessed with the death of her best friend. No one knew how suicidal she was, but she did nothing to show it, knowing her parents will see she was insane.

She gave Ben's grandfather back the cartridge, and he gave it to a young man. Every night she imagined the being that pulled Ben out of the lake, still as vivid as when she first saw it. When the video game Slender Forest came out, she was the first to get it. Memories had filled her of the night.

Strange advents have been happening recently, people going missing, murders, and suicides have been popping up more and more. Or so it seemed to her. And to here, they seemed like that all happened in the forest right behind her house. Maybe it was the fact her friend died, or the fact she never feared that stuff. She followed three of them; people being stabbed to death, people being mauled to death, and people committing suicide after going insane.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quotev thanks for all the wonderfully support with this story :) there is a Supernatural cross over in this chapter :) I couldn't help it. (There will be like one other one in a later chapter :) )**

-.-

Three very critical events happened to Faith in her sixteenth year. All that lead up to, well, you'll just have to see.

Event One: A Very Deadly Day (emotionally and physically)

She walked home after a long day of school. Her teahcers assigning multiple essays and project. And all she wanted to do was game. Game tell her eyes bleed out. Or until it was the next morning. It was her escape from the world. And since she turned sixteen just last week she had many new consuls and games. She walked a bit faster at this single thought.

She soon arrived home and walked swiftly into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a monster drink, she went to the cabinet and pulled out a bag or fretois and peanut butter. She ran up to her room, avoiding her parents as always. She bolted in her room slamming the door behind her, not intentionally.

She starred in shock at what disaster struck her room. Every consul, every device, anything electronic that was in her room. . . destroyed. She fell to her knees in saddens, her eyes burning with the anger of a thousand suns. She screamed and her parents rushed to her room as quick as they could. They both gasped at the sight, seeing how much money they just lost.

"Faith what happened!" Her father demanded for an answer. Just as he did that she looked down at her Nintendo 64, which was surprisingly not harmed, had a note one it. She crawled over and read the note.

 _Dearist Faith,_

 _We all know you deserved this you bitch._

 _Love,_

 _Amber and Michael Johnson_

"Fuck those bastards." Faith muttered. Her two best friends did this. She ran out side, rushing threw the back door. She sat on the small dock on the lack behind her house and cried. ' _Why did they leave the 64?'_ She thought to her self. She cried even more at that question. She stopped crying a good thirty minutes later after becoming the slightest bit grateful that the left the 64 be. She starred at the center of the lake, as if she was hypnotized.

Her parents cleaned up the mess electronics and called Amber's and Michael's. Telling them what happened and that they'd call the police if they didn't pay to replace everything they broke. They agreed and began to yell at their children. The two teens seemingly unfazed by their parents reactions.

* * *

-.-

Faith stayed starring at the lake all the way to midnight. A wolf howled from deep inside the forest and the wind whispered past her. She looked up at deep into the forest after hearing a growl of sorts. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw a hairless humanoid beast dash towards her. She was petrified in fear and barely let out a scream before it attacked. She looked into its seemingly hollow eyes and even more fear took over. It scratched her all over, making cuts nearly everywhere. Mainly at her core. She screamed in pain as the beast growled some more. She was now crying and lost loads of blood.

Something, or someone knocked the beast off her, and all she saw was a shade of green fly past her. The beast whimpered and dark voice spoke.

" **You shouldn't have done that!** " The voice spoke. Faith looked to her side to see a boy in all green fighting the horrifying beast. The boy held a fire in his hand and the beast ran away deep back into the forest. She looked at the boy, whom she realized to be around her age, in confusion. Her vision blurred as he walked over to her. He smirked down at her and disappeared, only to jump into her phone.

"911, what's the emergency?" A female voice says, a very familiar one to Faith.

"H-Hello," Faith manages to say after being mortified by the amount of blood covering the deck. Her voice extremely shaky.

"Ma'am, all you alright?"

"N-No. I was attacked." She says, her voice in a near whisper.

"By?" Says the woman. She thought for a moment before answering.

"A-A wolf. By the small lake." She said. She didn't want to sound crazy like the time before on the lake.

"I'm sending help now." The woman said. Faith soon passed it from blood loss. Her parents came rushing outside only minutes later.

-a month later-

"You'll be able to home today Miss. Lockhart." Said Faith's doctor as he stood at the door frame.

"Finally!" She cheered. She had a scar on her cheek and all over her stomach. Her eyes where still as the vibrant blue as always.

-.-

Faith laid on her bed. As she listened down stairs.

"Ma'am we are National Park officers from up north. We where intrigued into your daughter's case and we were wondering if we could ask her a few questions." Said a male voice.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Said her mother as she lead people up stairs. She walked to Faith's bedroom door and she knocked. "Faith, there are some officers here to talk to what happened. Can they come in?"

"Yah mom." Faith said as she was looking up at the ceiling. The two men walked in and her mom closed the door. Faith sat up.

"I'm Dean." said the older looking one.

"And I'm Sam." Said tell taller one.

"Faith," she said. "Your here to ask about the attack?"

"Yes we are." Said Sam. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Do you want to hear what a told the police, or what really happened?" She answered. The two looked at each other and than back at her.

"What really happened?" Asked Dean.

"A wendigo." She said simply. The two looked shocked. "What, you don't know what a wendigo is? Your hunters for God's sake."

"How did you know?" Asked Dean again.

"Why else would you come?"

"True. Who, or what got it off you."

"Well . . . unless a level five poltergeist can be seen and is aloud to help people, than it couldn't be who I could think."

"Why do you think it was a poltergeist?" Sam asked. She got off her bed and over to her large closet. The twins turn to each other and than back a her. She pulled out a long a pin board. It had the three 'murderers' she'd been studying. The cases in which people are being attacked by a large wolf (a wendigo). It showed a picture of the beast 'running' towards someone.

"Thing is that wendigo has been playful at time." She said pointing to an article. "Making me believe it's the r-rake."

"You mean like the creepy pasta?" Sam asked again.

"Yup." She pulled the board a bit more and pointed to a semi old newspaper article.

"Local boy drowns in Local Lake. Body not found" Sam read.

"Who drowned?" Dean asked. "Did you know the kid?"

"Ben drowned." Faith said in a monotone voice. "H-He was my best friend."

"Hm, and he's the poltergeist?"

"Yah," she answered softly.

"So he's the one that saved you?" Sam asked.

"I could never forget that blonde hair." She said still zoned out. The two nodded.

"Thank you for your time Faith." Said Dean as they began to walk out.

"You can't kill them," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." She said a bit louder.

 **A/N: Dafuq did I just write? Well yah so I guess Sam and Dean are going to try to kill the Rake and maybe Ben. (Honestly how the crap is that going to work?)**


End file.
